Secrets And Lies And Expectations
by JustToni-Ann
Summary: What was the real reason she got messed up with the cullens? What if all wasn't what it seemed? What if she was completly the opposite to what eveyone thought? Experiance the Secrets,Lies and Expectations of Iz's World and her journey Through the supernatural. Maybe B/P, B/J, B/D realtionships im unsure
1. Prologue

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Prologue _

That fucking ginger Jedward wanna-be has dumped me and left in the woods. There are no words to described how angry I am with him, I mean how dare he leave me in the woods fucking pysho. I'm in no way upset about him dumping me, the bastard actually thinks I care… he only dumped me cause his sister, (I will not even say her name) properly told him while they where fucking that I was going to dump his ass. Your properly wondering why I was with him if I hate him and his family so much (part from jasper, rose and emment but your'll find out why later) research! I'm not stupid I find out that I'm living in a town with vampires, I need to know how to protect myself against them and to do that I had to get close to the family without causing them to suspect something, it took me a while to come up with this plan and the only thing I could think of was hooking up with one of the males in the family and the only single male in the publics eyes was Jedward wanna-be so I hooked up with him it wasn't that hard to be honest he is so fucking frigid a rock could have seduced him. Any-ho I found out there weakness quite early on I mean it wasn't hard to act all worried and shit about them and cause Doc to tell me All about them. I'm evil like that, but then I became friends with Rose, Me and Major, without the Jedward wanna-be knowing of course and I found out they where basically doing the same as me but they are Demons, you heard me Demons but they are fucking amazing people better than vampires they are all stuck up but demons are so chilled about everything.

So with my ever growing list of supernatural beings I've met I deicide it was time to lose the Jedward wanna-be so I started to spend more and more time In La Push (My excuse being Charlie wanted me to) which is where I met Sam and found out the legends of Quileute's are true they turn in to fucking wolves (add shape shifter to my list what's next a lepricorn) Anyway that was a year ago since then Sam has helped me build a log cabin in the woods of La push with the councils permission and I am moving over there to help out as more boys will be joining the pack any time now.

Coming back to the present I now have to call Sam to as him to get me out of here as the Jedward wanna-be lead me round in circles before stopping. So I ring Sam lets just say he wasn't happy.

"HE WHAT!" He shouted down the phone at me as I picked at my nail that where now full of dirt where I had to fake being clumsy

"He left me in the middle of the woods and I can't find my way back" I said to any other person It would sound like I was indifferent but Sam knew I was dying to kill something.

"…" You could hear Sam having to calm himself down so he didn't phase

"Stay where you are ill be there in about 5 minutes or so depending on the trails" and he hung up obviously struggling with his anger

"Where else am I going to go?" I muttered to myself as I found a nice sturdy log to sit on while I was waiting.

10 minutes later Sam came bounding through the dense woods in his wolf form obviously wanting to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine Sam I just very angry," I murmured and I stroked his jet-black fur and he nuzzled me as if to comfort me. Pulling away from him and looking him in the eye I asked, "are you going to phase back or did you rip your shorts again?" raising my eyebrow at him, while he lowered his head giving me a guilty look, causing me to sigh, "ill lecture you later for now I just want a nice warm shower." Sam barked in agreement and took me back to my cabin.

**Thank you for reading, this is a new idea I came up with while trying to write another story, hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 1 _

You would think riding on the back of a wolf that was bigger than a horse would frighten me, but in fact it is the total opposite I love it with the wind rushing through my hair causing me to start freeze made me feel so free and alive, with the trees going by so fast that they where blurs. Unfourtantly for Sam's speed the ride was over in no time and I had to saver that brief feeling of freedom I felt. With a sigh I climbed down from Sam's back and turned towards my cabin

"Wait here ill get you some clothes," I said to Sam without turning around as I strolled up to my house I always take in the breath taking scenery; there standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest stood my home hand built by Sam and me over the past year, made from the trees we cut down to make the clearing bigger. The front of my house there was two windows, both suiting the country style with blue curtains framing them. The door was oak though lighter than the surround wood of the building, with a small window on the front and hanging above it was many various wind chimes the Sam had made for me most including wolfs. The roof was made of slate that reflect the sun with a slight sparkle. This was all surrounded by porch with some steps leading up to it, I love my house but the reason I had it built here was because of the scenery, which consist of a beautiful waterfall and at the base was a pool of clear blue water. Also on a clear day you can see the mountains in the distance behind the waterfall, sighing I go inside my house to get Sam a pair of tracksuit bottom I have left in my spare room.

I suppose your wondering what about my parents, the public story you all know, that I moved here on my own decision and I am living with Charlie. The thing is that is a load of bullshit, Renee kicked me out of the house because I refused to listen to Phil, which is just out of order because I'm nearly the same age as him… so when I arrive in forks turns out my dad is a drunk and listen to whatever bullshit story Renee told him and basically told me as soon as I'm 18 I can get my "whore of a body out of his house" I think his words were. After meeting Sam he became my family he like a big brother to me and the council welcomed me into their tribe after I defended Sam against most of the Forks police station, though none knows this yet.

I grabbed the tracksuit bottoms for Sam and dumped them on the porch, as I knew Sam wanted to change back and me seeing him naked is awkward for him I don't mind but he does so I do it for his sake. I almost run to my bath room to get this shit load of make up off of me, why I'm wearing make up you may ask is the fact Charlie insisted that I change the way I look so none knows who I am if I take it off as he does not want to be associated with me, with is fine with me. I pull out my make up cleaner and starts to wipe of all the pale foundation I have on that makes me look ill revealing with lightly tanned skin the was healthy and blemish free. Taking out the ugly brown contacts to reveal my sea blue eyes, after wiping the entire make up off that made me look ill I reapplied make up to my face but only a little eyeliner to frame my eyes and some dark red lipstick to enhance my lips. Next it's my clothes, walking through the connect door to my room I change from the baggy ugly clothes the 'Bella' wore and into Iz's clothes which consists of a lot of skinny jeans in many different colors, lots of band t-shirts and my boots and leather jackets. Today I chose to wear my blue skinny ripped jeans, my slipknot vest top, my doc martin triumph boots and my vest leather jacket. Looking in the mirror, I was satisfied with my appearance I though while nodding my head at myself. I started packing all my 'Bella' stuff up into bin bags while yelling out at Sam that he should get the bonfire started to which he yelled back ok. Once I was certain everything 'Bella' related was in a bin bag I took them out to where Sam had the bonfire going and dumped it all straight in to it. Sam looked at my in shock as I grabbed a deck chair and sat down next to him. It took a while for Sam to come back to his sense's but when he finally did all he said was "you finally did it" to which I said " from now on the is no more Bella Swan, my name is Iz now" looking over at Sam I saw the approval in his eyes and the pride.

For a while we just let the shit burn in silence, but I deiced to talk to Sam about the potentsal wolfs and who they could be.

"You said the pack will be growing soon, who will be joining us?" I asked with a neutral expression, Sam being Sam detected I was agitated about the potential pack mates that may destroy their happy bubble.

"The closest to phasing is Paul and then Jared," he paused "the rest I'm not sure all the lads have shown signs of phasing but that doesn't mean they will now the _things _are gone" he said while hissing out the word things.

"Should I hide from then about my past?" I asked looking for some guidance as to how to act round them, with Sam it's easy but its very hard for me to let my guard down.

Sam sighed he knew this was coming "Iz look at me," this cause Iz to slowly turn her head towards Sam and he smiled " don't worry about them ok Iz you are part of the pack to, you are the best strategiser I know and you are like my sister, you for me will always come first even if I imprint, you are top of my list" once he was finished he kissed her forehead and turned back to the fire.

That's when they heard it the most pain howl, that Iz had ever heard and with that Sam rushed over to the woods, I yelled "don't forget to take your pants off, before you both phase back come here as I have clothes." He nods at me and with that Sam runs off into the darkness and I am left alone wondering how our futrue will change.

**Thank you for reading, this is a new idea I came up with while trying to write another story, hope you like it and please review or let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 2_

_Previously …_

_That's when they heard it the most pain howl, that Iz had ever heard and with that Sam rushed over to the woods, I yelled "don't forget to take your pants off, before you both phase back come here as I have clothes." He nods at me and with that Sam runs off into the darkness and I am left alone wondering how our futrue will change._

…_.._

After about 10 minutes of sitting and staring at the place where Sam left I decide that I better prepare for the next wolf. So moving into my house to prepare the spare room for company, it has been a while that someone slept in it as Sam usually sleeps on the couch for some reason and when I ask him about it he just shrugs. After cleaning the room I get a pair of shorts out that are spares for Sam and I put them on the porch and go and get the trackies Sam left at the edge of the forest and put them on the porch also. Looking at the clock I saw he had only been gone 15 minutes, so I decided to cook some food and since the bonfire was going as well as the weather being reasonable I decided to cook a BBQ after getting all the meat ready to be cooked and making the salad, bread and sauces I started putting it all on the table outside. Then I heard the rustling in the woods, knowing only Sam knew about this place I knew it was him and the wolf, so I just finished the table and started cooking then meat. No sooner than I put the first burgers on the BBQ did the two wolfs come through the woods, turning to them I called out to Sam

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Sam nodded his head to this and the wolf to his side looked in a daze, he was a beautiful wolf, sliver with black and white weaved in and out of the coat, his eyes darker than Sam's though they where still the orangey- yellow that all wolves where. Turning back to the BBQ I let the boys phase back.

"Iz that smells great," Sam said as he was suddenly behind me causing me to whip round and face him with a glare.

"Don't do that you know that scares me," I exclaimed and hitting him with the spoon to add to my point. To this he just smirked, so I decided to ignore him and turned to talk to the other wolf.

"I hope Sam hasn't been to hard on you, you see he likes to bully people," with that I turned and glared at him again "I'm Iz by the way but you would know me as Bella Swan" frowning as I said my old name. The wolf just looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth hitting the floor, not moving. "Sam I think I broke him," I whispered to him.

"Nah he's just in shock, watch this. "And with that Sam went up to the wolf and hit him over the head, which got the wolf to glare at Sam, and caused me to giggle. When the wolf heard me giggle turned back to me and said "my names Paul," still in a bit of shock.

"Nice to meet you Paul" with that he nodded at me. Looking at them both they were covered in mud causing me to sigh, Sam looked at me with apologetic eyes and Paul looked confused.

"Before you both eat go have a shower and change into something more comfortable, Sam you show him where everything is and I swear to god Sammy if I go in there and it's a mess again, I will hunt you down!" turning to Paul I said in a more gentle voice "I'll explain everything after dinner," they both looked at each other not moving…

"Go on then!" I said in a mother tone causing both to quickly move towards the house, while I finished cooking the food and put the soft native American music on that I find calms the mood, then I sat down to eat while staring at the bonfire that was beginning to glow as it was going dusk.

When Sam and Paul emerged from the house the almost did a dive for the food. I couldn't help but laugh as they started fighting over which of them could have the last slice of bread.

"Boys there is plenty more inside" I said giggling in-between words, this settled them down some and they came over to the fire and dug into their food while both looking at me to start the tale of how I ended up here because even Sam only knew the vague details not because I didn't want him to know, I just never knew when to bring it up. Sighing I settled down for a long night …

_Sorry about the short chapter I just want to put the full story in a chapter of its own and I haven't thought about the entire event yet thanks Toni _

**Thank you for reading, this is a new idea I came up with while trying to write another story, hope you like it and please review or let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 3_

_Previously …_

_When Sam and Paul emerged from the house the almost did a dive for the food. I couldn't help but laugh as they started fighting over which of them could have the last slice of bread._

"_Boys there is plenty more inside" I said giggling in-between words, this settled them down some and they came over to the fire and dug into their food while both looking at me to start the tale of how I ended up here because even Sam only knew the vague details not because I didn't want him to know, I just never knew when to bring it up. Sighing I settled down for a long night …_

The boys where both staring at me expectantly, causing my nerves and fear of hatred to rise 'stop it' I told myself, 'Sam is your brother' letting out a shaky sigh I begin the tale of my life.

"After my mum left dad when I was one, she just was repulsed by me and spent every minute telling me that, when she was home," I stared at the fire unable to meet their eyes as I got lost in my own memory's " till I was 8 she had a child minder look after me but after that she said I could look after myself. By then my child minder had taught me how to cook and clean, so I wasn't hard at first and when I hit 13 that's when she met Phil he convinced her to leave work and spend more time with him, which meant I had to work to keep paying the bills and look after myself as she was never home," pausing to take a deep breath I sat re-living the hell that was my childhood.

" I didn't meet Phil until I was 16 by then I had a attitude to any who judged me and tried to dictate me, the first time I meet him was when my mum announced that they were getting married, of course I didn't really give a shit as I had looked after myself since the age of 8 and I didn't know my mother more than a women who insulted me about everything Id done."

" I soon found out why mum liked Phil so much, he was exactly like her, they where spending more time in the house and so I got insulted a lot by the both of them but Phil always did it as if he owned me and he was only 23 at the time so I had a problem with him. This I showed frequently by ignoring him and his demands," my hands started to shake as I came up to the bit I hated most about my life "then one night close to my 17th birthday, he came into my room as I was getting dressed and when I asked him what he was doing he pinned me up against the wall, threatening me that if I didn't do what he said he would rape me and enjoy it and while saying this he pushed his erection in-between my legs,"

" I started trying to move away from him and scream but he clamped his hand around my face and gave me a evil look and I knew then he was going to do something to me, he forced me on my knees and hit me over and over again and then held my face to were his jean clad dick was and said next time I would be forced to suck it." My breath came faster now the more angry I became " when I told Renee she said I was just looking for a excuse to get rid of Phil and kicked me out instead, when I got to forks turns out mum had spun some lie to Charlie, who is a drunk btw and he believed her, what she told him I don't know but it wasn't nice as he said as soon as I'm 18 I'm out of his house and that I had to change the way I look so when I'm 18 I would be associated with him." I shake my head and look at the boys, which at this point look like their going to kill someone. "Sam you told Paul about the Cullen's haven't you?" this caused Sam to look at me with a confused face and nodded, I looked back at Paul

"Sam knows most of this part, after arriving in forks I quickly noticed that the Cullen's where different and even more quickly figured out they were vampires, so I figured I had to find out their weakness and the only why I was doing that was to get close to the family and since Edward was the only publicly single I hooked up with him," this caused me to smirk "which was easy as he was so frigid that I bet even you two could seduce him." At this the both looked revolted by it "ill skip all the details but I soon found out everything about them and I also found out that 3 of them where demons doing the same as me and to be honest the demons were nicer than vampire which was nice change from the stuck up vampires." Looking at Paul his mouth was hanging open just a bit, ill shock him even more in a minute "so after all that I started creating a lot of distance between me and the Cullen's except the demons of course and I spent my time here in la push which were I met Sam and we have been family to each other ever since." smiling at that memory I finished with "and just before you turned into a wolf I was left in the forest in forks by jedward wanna-be and had to call Sam here to come get me where I've now decide to be who I want to be" after id finished I saw Paul shaking and Sam pushing him to the forest where they both exploded into giant wolves …

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas that I could put in the story please let me know as I will do my best to include them, Please Review **


	5. Chapter 4

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 4_

_Previously …_

_Smiling at that memory I finished with "and just before you turned into a wolf I was left in the forest in forks by jedward wanna-be and had to call Sam here to come get me where I've now decide to be who I want to be" after id finished I saw Paul shaking and Sam pushing him to the forest where they both exploded into giant wolves …_

Sighing I walked over to where the tattered clothes were and for a minute stared at them re-playing the last 20 minutes in my head. It was the first time I told people what exactly happened to me through out my life, others I have told parts, not wanting sympathy from them but with the wolves its different. I want them to know me and what has caused me to be me, they are family, even the ones I do not know or are not wolves yet this is home and this is were I belong.

Those thoughts caused me to smile lightly before I picked up the clothes on the ground and turned back towards the house. After throwing the clothes away, I started to clean up after dinner, though my thoughts were still on the conversation and for the first time in my life I allowed myself to cry. Once I started crying I couldn't stop, I had bottled all these emotions up over my life and now they were all coming out with me unable to stop them, I caused me to curl up on the ground as I thought though to pain and loneliness that I have always brushed off and that's how the boys found me a hour later.

Within a second of the boys seeing me like this, I was picked up and taken inside were I was held by Sam while he told me he loved me and he was proud of me and Paul was stroking my hair trying to help, which if I'm honest it did, though Paul seemed to be very uncomfortable, I don't know whether it was because he doesn't know me that much or that he just doesn't like crying girls.

After a while I calmed down enough to speak without starting to cry again, Sam deiced to question why he found me the way he did, I got up from his lap smiling slightly and sat down in the chair opposite and simply said "I never told anyone the whole story before." And that's all I needed to say for Paul and Sam to come and hug me again, causing me to smile as you could feel the love coming off of these to giant beings. I have a family and a home, I'm not alone anymore… while these thoughts circled my head it felt like a giant weight had lifted off of me and it brought a giant grin to my face.

These thoughts brought me back to reality and to make me relies I was burning, this caused me to started to wiggle and fidget incessantly which in turn caused the guys to hold me tighter and start to chuckle. I knew then exactly what they where doing and decided to get my own back, as I continued wiggling I got my legs up in line with there stomachs and kicked as hard as I could, causing them to hit the floor laughing as all I'd done is to tickle them effectively. I stood up with a glare on my face that could have frozen the planet, which caused them to scramble up and try to run away while still laughing and I charged after them screaming all sorts of things.

To a person standing outside I think it would look like a cartoon with to big lads running round the house in circles with me chasing after them … ill tell you what it cheered me up though

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas that I could put in the story please let me know as I will do my best to include them, Please Review for those that are interested yes this is a Paul and Bella love story and they are mates but I am not going to make them imprint as I don't really like them stories so it may take a little longer for them to be together just to warn you. Also any other ideas to put into this story would be good though I have a few. **

**Have the Cullen's left for good?**

**Is Bella human?**

**What happened to jasper? (I hate Alice as a character)**

**Are just some of the few questions I may answer in my next chapters **


	6. Chapter 5

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 5_

_Previously …_

_I stood up with a glare on my face that could have frozen the planet, which caused them to scramble up and try to run away while still laughing and I charged after them screaming all sorts of things. _

_To a person standing outside I think it would look like a cartoon with to big lads running round the house in circles with me chasing after them … ill tell you what it cheered me up though_

Bella Pov

I couldn't help but just giggle at the sight of Paul and Sam I mean I've never seen guys covered in so much Mud! I giggled again as the boys slowly climbed off the ground slipping again, of course they would run into a massive muddy puddle and fall over. Paul was the first to stand on his feet, he looked down and him self and then at me, a glint came into his eye and that's when I knew, I visibly paled and I turn around a ran as fast as I could away from Paul but of course beginning as big as he is he caught me up in no time and was rubbing the mud off him on to me as he held me off the ground, this of course caused me to started squealing especially when Sam joined in to. It only stopped when there was a heart breaking howl come from the woods and almost as if they knew exactly who it was the stripped off and ran into the woods as the shifted I yelled at them to bring the wolf back here and set about picking up their clothes and going in for a wash. As I got to the cabin is when I heard

"Well hello Darlin" I span around to see jasper and two others behind him I didn't know.

"Hey Jay, How you been?" I said with a sad smile on my face knowing that he hated the Cullen's, I scanned the area seeing Rose and Em weren't there " where the others Jay?" a slight sad smile crossed his face

" They went home Darlin, they said they didn't have anything here anymore." I must of looked shocked as he was by my side hugging me saying "its alright Buba I'm here."

"They left me" I stuttered out before breaking down on Jays shoulder, he let me cry for awhile until the was a clearing of the throat and then Jay said

" Hey shh Darlin, I got some friends for you to meet, their like me so you don't have to be worrying bout vamps now" he winked at me and turned me to his friends "This is Peter and Char" he said while motioning to the couple who emerged from the trees, they both smiled at me understandingly and I was about to introduce myself when we all heard a rumble of a growl and we all turned to come face to face with three wolves ready to attack.

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've had major writers block I hope this is okay for now.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas that I could put in the story please let me know as I will do my best to include them, Please Review **** for those that are interested yes this is a Paul and Bella love story and they are mates but I am not going to make them imprint as I don't really like them stories so it may take a little longer for them to be together just to warn you. Also any other ideas to put into this story would be good though I have a few. **

**Have the Cullen's left for good?**

**Is Bella human?**

**Are just some of the few questions I may answer in my next chapters? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 5_

_Previously …_

" _They went home Darlin, they said they didn't have anything here anymore." I must of looked shocked as he was by my side hugging me saying "its alright Buba I'm here." _

"_They left me" I stuttered out before breaking down on Jays shoulder, he let me cry for awhile until the was a clearing of the throat and then Jay said _

" _Hey shh Darlin, I got some friends for you to meet, their like me so you don't have to be worrying bout vamps now" he winked at me and turned me to his friends "This is Peter and Char" he said while motioning to the couple who emerged from the trees, they both smiled at me understandingly and I was about to introduce myself when we all heard a rumble of a growl and we all turned to come face to face with three wolves ready to attack._

Bella Pov

If you didn't know that these wolves where human then you'd be scared but with me it felt like a dog growling at someone. I looked back at Jay he smiled and winked at me.

"Now boys it's not nice to attack a family members friends now are it?" I looked at them with a raised eyebrow, Sam looked at me then at Jay and then backed off and ran back to the woods to change back, Paul looked at me for a while and changed back on the spot and changed in front on me…. I got a nice hard look as he pulled up his shorts, he was big in every sense, and my lust shot up and Jay had to muffle his laugh as I gave him a very deliberate look. The last was the new wolf, very unwilling to change back with a 'threat' here. I looked him up and down, he wasn't as big as Paul or Sam and was a muddy brown colour, as I anaylised him I started to circle him, I decided I had to show who's boss.

"Listen Boy This Is My House, Now Phase Back And Stop Threatening My Friends" I scowled at him while he slowly backed off and went to change back. I turn to Jay, Pete and Char and said come in and ill cook and started towards the house, then I looked over at Paul and Sam and the new wolf and said "You guys coming or you not hungry?" with a smirk on my face as they charged towards my house.

Once inside I got them all settled while I cooked steak and chips for them all, as demons can eat human food. While I finished cooking I asked Jay " Where Damon? I Though That's Who You Where Going To See?"

"Long story Iz, Basically There's a lot of trouble up there so he said he'd meet me here today."

"Good that means you can introduce us," I said happily

"Who's Damon?" Sam asked

"Damon is a true vampire and dear friend of Jay here and personally its their story to tell" Stopping them from asking anymore questions, I announced dinner was ready and stood back as I wasn't hungry. Jay Looked at me as if to say you haven't told them, I shook my head and sat down with them at the table waiting for Damon to arrive, I have heard such great things about him I just want to be able to say I met him …

**Sorry for taking so long to update and its so short I've had major writers block I hope this is okay for now.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas that I could put in the story please let me know as I will do my best to include them, Please Review **** I may Change who Bella Gets With as I'm a fan of B/J B/P AND B/D so we will see**

**Have the Cullen's left for good?**

**Is Bella human?**

**Are just some of the few questions I may answer in my next chapters?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Secrets And Lies And Expectations**

_Chapter 6_

_Previously …_

"_Who's Damon?" Sam asked_

"_Damon is a true vampire and dear friend of Jay here and personally its their story to tell" Stopping them from asking anymore questions, I announced dinner was ready and stood back as I wasn't hungry. Jay Looked at me as if to say you haven't told them, I shook my head and sat down with them at the table waiting for Damon to arrive, I have heard such great things about him I just want to be able to say I met him …_

Bella Pov

I served the food to the boys and girl, and with the wolves they were back for more with in 10 minutes of severing. I smiled as I watched them all eat, my family. I thought back to what Jay said, I really should tell them what I am and who I am but I'm so scared that they will be discussed by me as they are wolves and are designed to hate us. I looked at them with a sad smile on my face knowing this maybe the last time they are happy in my presents, watching them eat my food laughing and joking around with my friends. I know that if I lose these people it will be too much for me to handle.

Jay looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged at him, this caused him to frown, I smiled at him trying to ease his worry but knowing it would do no good as he could feel my turmoil and fear. I nodded at him as to say I will tell them once Damon's here and of course as soon as I thought that I felt Damon entre my territory, Looking a Jay I got up out of my seat and walked out to the balcony, Placing a smirk on my face I waited to see if he will come out of the tree line, of course he didn't, he just stood at the edge of it looking at me with interest.

"Are you going to come up Damon or just stand there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

His head turned to look directly at me and I just smirked

"How do you….?" He started to ask but then I felt Jay step out from my house

"Hello Damon" said Jay with a smirk to on his face so soon as Damon saw Jay he relaxed and came up to the house

"This your mate then?" Damon asked Jay with one eyebrow raised

I replied before jay could "No, I don't have a mate yet… I'm single and free" I smirked at that "You going to come in or spend the whole time outside" I say with a knowing look

"Are you going to invite me?" he said saracaisiclly

"Hmmm maybe" looking over my shoulder at him as I walked into the house "Damon you are invited in"

**Very small chapter I know but hey I couldn't think lol **

**Sorry for taking so long to update and its so short I've had major writers block I hope this is okay for now.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any ideas that I could put in the story please let me know as I will do my best to include them, Please Review **** I may Change who Bella Gets With as I'm a fan of B/J B/P AND B/D so we will see**

**Have the Cullen's left for good?**

**Is Bella human?**

**Are just some of the few questions I may answer in my next chapters?**


End file.
